After the kiss
by SummerIsBoring
Summary: It's the first day of high school, and lizzie and Gordo haven't talked since Rome. Will they be able to sort things out?
1. First Day

**This is my first ever fanfiction, so forgive me if it's really bad. I just had this idea and wanted to try it out.**

**I hope you like it!**

Lizzie McGuire was eating breakfast on the morning of her first day of high school. She was incredibly nervous, but excited at the same time. Today, she would see her best friends Miranda and Gordo again after a whole summer of being grounded.

Half an hour later, Lizzie joined her friends at the bus stop. She and Miranda started talking excitedly about their summers, and what high school would be like, while Gordo stood awkwardly on the side, pretending to listen to their conversation. Every now and again, Miranda asked him a question and he answered with a grunt. He and Lizzie hadn't exchanged a single word.

When they arrived at school, Miranda made up an excuse and dragged Lizzie into a bathroom. She crossed her arms and asked:

"Lizzie, what's going on between you and Gordo? You two haven't exchanged a word all morning! Is there something going on that you haven't told me about?"

"There's nothing going on, Miranda. He must be in a bad mood or something this morning. How am I supposed to know why?"

"Oh, I don't know! How about because you're his best friend! And I think you do know, but you don't want to tell me."

"Maybe I don't want to tell you! Maybe nothing happened!"

"Lizzie, just tell me what happened in Rome. It's pretty obvious something did happen!"

"I…I can't!"

"Lizzie. I'm your best friend! You can trust me."

"Oh all right then. Come over to my house after school, and I'll tell you then; I don't want anyone to hear."

"Ok."

The two friends left the bathroom and went to join Gordo for their first class. For the rest of the day, Miranda couldn't stop wondering what had happened in Rome. She knew that Gordo liked Lizzie as more than a friend (he had been pretty obvious about it the previous year), and that Gordo and Lizzie couldn't even look at each other anymore. Maybe Gordo had finally told Lizzie how he felt about her…?

On the bus ride home, the three friends were lost in thought. Miranda watched Gordo and Lizzie looking everywhere but at each other. Once, she saw Gordo sneak a glance at Lizzie, and also saw the look of sadness and confusion that passed across his face, as well as the tear forming in his eye. After that, Miranda stared out of the window, feeling that she had intruded on a private moment.

When the bus arrived at their stop, Gordo jumped up and practically ran towards his house, without a word to either Miranda or Lizzie. The two girls made their way to Lizzie's house, chatting about their first day of high school. When they arrived, Lizzie grabbed some cookies and they made their way up to Lizzie's room. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Miranda finally broke it.

"So, Lizzie. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Ok. Well, er, I told you about singing onstage right? And about how Gordo was the one who convinced me that I could do it?"

"Yes, you did. What I don't understand is how you two went from Gordo encouraging you to not talking at all."

"Let me explain then! Well, at the party afterwards, Gordo and I snuck out onto the roof. And… that's when it happened."

"What happened? Tell me!"

"I…I…er… Ikissedhim."

"WHAT did you just say?"

"I kissed Gordo."

Miranda stared at her friend in awe. "Wow! Congratulations! I never thought you would finally work it out!"

"What do you mean?"

"That Gordo likes you! And that you like him back!"

"I found out that he likes me ages ago, at Ethan Craft's murder mystery party. Kate told me. And what's this about me liking him? I don't like Gordo! He's my best friend!"

"Oh come on Lizzie! It's totally obvious that you like him back."

"No I don't!"

"Lizzie. Listen to me carefully. You were jealous when Gordo went out with Brooke Baker. You couldn't stop talking about him the day he went to high school without us. You were REALLY mad at parker when she turned Gordo down for the dance because of his height. I saw you standing on the side of the dance floor, totally jealous of Parker, when they were dancing."

"And your point is?"

"You like Gordo, even though you've never noticed it. Maybe you've even liked him all your life."

Lizzie didn't answer. She just stared at the floor, taking Miranda's words in.

"I'll let you think about it. See you tomorrow!" said Miranda, getting up and leaving the room. As she walked home, she smiled happily to herself as she thought about how Lizzie had finally realized she liked Gordo. But she hadn't had she? Maybe she and Gordo needed a little bit of help. And Miranda knew just who would give it to them…

**So did you like it? If it's so bad it makes you gag, please tell me. I don't really see the point of continuing a story if it puts people in hospital.**


	2. Plans

**I think this chapter is better than the first one. Though I think Miranda is a little mean towards the beginning. **

**I hope you like it. **

The next day, Lizzie wasn't at school. She had called Miranda after breakfast and told her that she was ill, and couldn't go to school. Miranda decided to take the opportunity to talk to Gordo. She sat down next to him on the bus, and he was immediately talking.

"Where's Lizzie? Did she miss the bus? Is she mad at us? Is she mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something that offended her?"

"Gordo! She's sick! "

"She's sick? Is she alright? Should stay home from school to make sure she's Ok? When will she be better? Is it something she ate?"

"Wow, Gordo! You seem to be asking a lot of questions about the girl you're not talking to! Remind me, why aren't you talking to her?"

"Wh-What do you mean? Of course I'm talking to her!"

"Yeah, you were talking to her A LOT yesterday, weren't you Gordo?"

"I guess I could have been more talkative. It's just…" he trailed off.

"It's just what, Gordo?"

"Well, after the kiss, we just haven't been able to talk properly any more. It's just too awkward." Gordo paled as he realized what he had revealed. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Miranda.

"Don't worry. I already knew. Lizzie told me."

"What did she say exactly? Did she say why she did it? Is our friendship ruined now?"

"If you stop asking questions about the girl you like, I'll tell you exactly how the conversation went."

"Wh-What do you mean: the girl I like? She's my best friend!"

"You know, that's what she said. Except she, unlike you, needs help to discover her true feelings."

Gordo opened his mouth to speak but, again, Miranda cut him off.

"Gordo. Don't you dare tell me you don't like Lizzie that way, because we both know you do."

"Fine. I admit it. You didn't…tell her, did you?"

"Relax Gordo! She already knew!"

"How? I was being so discreet! I was hiding it so well!"

"No, you weren't. Lizzie was the only person in the whole school who didn't know. She was just so oblivious she would never have worked it out by herself."

"So how did she work it out?"

"She didn't! Kate told her. Then you nearly asked her out and she realized it was true. Actually, I was meaning to say: well done! I never thought you'd ever get the courage to ask her out."

"And did she tell you why she kissed me?"

"No. She's somehow managed to convince herself that she doesn't like you that way. I just gave her a load of things that make it totally obvious that she does, and left."

"Do you think that's why she's missing school? Because she can't face me?"

"I don't think so. She's really bad at lying, and you know her parents. Even Matt can't fool them. Besides, she sounded pretty sick on the phone earlier on."

"Do you think I should go see her after school? I usually do, and it would be a good opportunity to talk to her about this."

"Well, you can go see her after school, but I'm coming with you; I don't think it's really fair to force her to talk about this when she's sick."

"But how do I talk to her then? I've tried calling her, but she never answers. I tried talking to her on the plane, but she pretended to be asleep. I even tried getting Matt to trick her into meeting me at the Digital Bean, but she was grounded."

"How about when she's better I call her and tell her we're all going to hang out at the Digital Bean, and then I don't turn up. Or I make up an excuse about needing to be home early."

"Thanks, but how about we make that plan B. I'd quite like her to talk to me voluntarily. Maybe Icould call her and tell her we need to talk alone, and that we should meet at the Digital Bean. And if she says no we can try your idea."

"That sounds good to me. You're right. It would be a bit heartless to force her into talking to you about this."

For a few minutes, neither of them talked. Miranda could tell by the look on Gordo's face that he was thinking about Lizzie, and chose not to disturb him. Instead, she thought about how cute they would be as a couple, and how she would feel as a third wheel. For a second, she considered not helping them so that they could stay the same, but she stopped herself. It would be mean and selfish to do that, and she knew that they would both end up hurt. She preferred being a third wheel to having her friends' pain on her conscience.

When they arrived at school, Miranda told Gordo that she would do everything in her power to get him and Lizzie together, and he thanked her. Then, Gordo spent the whole day talking about Lizzie. Miranda felt like strangling him, and had to remind herself of her good resolutions. She couldn't wait until Lizzie was better. Then she could really start…

**So did you like it?**

**Just to be clear, at the end it might seem like Miranda isn't going to help them, but she is. I just couldn't think of a better way to end.**


	3. Why did you kiss me?

**So here's the third chapter. This is The Talk between Gordo and Lizzie, about Rome. I've put a lot more of their thoughts in than I have before, but I'm worried that I overdid it. **

**I hope you like it.**

The next morning, Lizzie woke up feeling much better. She looked at her alarm clock, which said 9.15. After a moment's confusion, she remembered that her mom had switched off her alarm because she was sick. "So that means no school today!" thought Lizzie with satisfaction. And her school-free day wouldn't be ruined by being ill. Smiling, she stretched and rolled into a more comfortable position in her bed. She could sleep as long as she wanted!

Fifteen minutes of luxury later, she heard a knock on the door. "So much for sleeping as long as I want!" she muttered, getting up to open the door. Her jaw dropped as she saw who it was.

"Gordo! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Well, I overslept, and we ran out of cereal, so I had to improvise for my breakfast. By the way, never have reheated spaghetti bolognese for breakfast. It's disgusting. Anyway, so I missed the bus, and both my parents had already left for work. I watched TV for a bit, but there was nothing good on, and then I remembered you were sick, so I came here. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, it's fine! I just wasn't really expecting to see you, that's all." She blushed slightly, remembering her conversation with Miranda. She hadn't had time to think it over yet. She had been planning to do it once she was better.

"So, are you better now? You don't seem very sick," asked Gordo, nervously. He was happy that Lizzie had kissed him, and he would treasure the memory forever, but he hated the way he and Lizzie couldn't have a normal conversation anymore without it being incredibly awkward. He sometimes wished Rome had never happened.

"Yeah, much better. I can think again! Yesterday, it felt like my brain was all clogged up and I could barely string two words together. I am so glad that's over."

As he listened to lizzie, Gordo knew this was his chance. "So…er…Lizzie…I…er…was…er.. hoping that maybe we could talk?"

"Talk? Aren't we talking right now?"

"No! I mean, you know, about… Rome," he replied, praying that Lizzie would agree.

"So… what about Rome? The food? The tourist stuff?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about!"

"Which is…?" asked Lizzie, smiling now.

"You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Yep!" laughed Lizzie.

"Ok, here we go… Why did you kiss me?" Gordo had summoned all his courage to ask that one question. If he didn't get an answer…

"I…I don't know." Mumbled Lizzie, looking at the floor.

Gordo exploded. "What do you mean you don't know? You're the one who did it! How can you not know? Do you have any idea how this makes me feel?"

"I'm sorry! It just happened. I don't know why I did it. I was trying to forget about it during the holidays, but after the first day of high school, I realized that that was not possible, so I resolved to try and work it out. Then I got sick, and I couldn't think, so I told myself I'd wait until I got better. Then, almost the minute I realized I was better, you arrived, so I got no time to think about it! And I will tell you as soon as I know, but I don't know yet, and I just need some time!" she cried, bursting into tears. Gordo held her as she cried.

"It's ok, Lizzie. I can wait. It's just that it made everything so awkward between us, which I hate. And I spent so long building up the courage to ask you why you did it, but you kept avoiding me, and then when I finally ask you, you don't know!"

The two best friends smiled at each other as Lizzie hugged him. They agreed not to talk about it until Lizzie was ready, and spent the rest of the day having a good time. They watched TV, ate popcorn, and played board games, just as they used to. But they both knew they were really acting, and couldn't wait until Lizzie worked out why she had kissed Gordo.

When they had finished the first bowl of popcorn, Lizzie was about to go and get more when Gordo volunteered to go himself. Lizzie smiled to herself, thinking how sweet it was of him to go and get it. In fact, he was always sweet. It was sweet of him to come and see her today, even though he could easily have got sick because of her. She stopped herself. She couldn't…like him…could she?

From then on, Lizzie paid special attention to signs that she may like him. She noticed that whenever their hands touched in the popcorn bowl, her arm would tingle and she would blush. Whenever he left the room, she couldn't stop thinking about how sweet, and clever, and…perfect he was. When he finally went home, Lizzie was tempted to call him back and make him stay longer. As she trudged up to her room, she couldn't stop thinking about what this meant. She liked her best friend, and he liked her. What was stopping them from being boyfriend and girlfriend? Nothing. She wouldn't have to worry about showing him things about her that he wouldn't like, because he already knew everything about her and still liked her. But what if they broke up? Their friendship would be ruined forever! Much as she liked Gordo, she wasn't prepared to give his friendship up. She'd have to go to Miranda. She always knew what to do.

**I don't know if it's actually possible to pretend awkwardness doesn't exist, but it was necessary for the story. I wanted Lizzie to realize she likes Gordo before the next chapter, so I can get on with the story, and I don't know how I could have done that with awkwardness between them.**


	4. Talking to Miranda

**So here's chapter 4! It's a little shorter than the others, but it was a good place to stop. The story should be done in a couple of chapters, unless I decide to add complications.**

**Also, I can't quite believe people are reading my story. I wasn't actually expecting that. Thanks!**

As soon as Gordo got home from Lizzie's, the phone rang. He answered it, and Miranda was immediately asking question after question about his day with Lizzie. Once she'd calmed down, he flopped down on his bed and said:

"Miranda! Do you want answers or are you trying to break the world record for most questions asked in one phone call?"

"You're one to talk! Remember yesterday on the bus? Is Lizzie Ok? Where's Lizzie? Did I do something wrong? Is Lizzie mad at me?" laughed Miranda.

"Ok, ok. You can ask questions. Just, one at a time please!"

"Did you ask her why she kissed you?"

"Yes, I did. And it took all my courage."

"What did she say?"

Gordo winced. "She said she didn't know."

"Whaaaat? After what I told her? How can she not know?"

"That's what I said! But she gave a really good explanation and she'll tell me as soon as she works it out."

"Does she need my help?"

"No offense, Miranda, but I think this is something she needs to work out by herself. If she needs your help, she'll ask for it."

"I guess you're right… But when did you ask her?"

"About 30 seconds after I got there."

"So where have you been all day? I know you weren't at home, because I kept calling and calling and no one answered."

"I was with Lizzie. We had a fun day together."

"Ok… So do you think she's worked it out yet?"

"Miranda, that's your job. Anyway, I have to go."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Miranda put the phone down and picked up her homework. After reading no more than one sentence, she sighed, threw her book on the floor, and lay down on her bed. She really didn't feel like doing homework. Instead, she picked up the phone and called Lizzie. As she waited for her friend to pick up, she daydreamed about what life would be like with Lizzie and Gordo as a couple. Soon, a voice startled her out of her daydream.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

"Hey Lizzie! It's Miranda!"

"I was just going to call you to ask you to come over. I need to talk to you."

"What about?

"Stuff. Can you come?"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes. Is that alright?"

"Perfect. See you then!"

"What have I done?" thought Lizzie as she hung up. She already knew what Miranda would say, so why bother asking for her advice? "Because I want to talk about Gordo."

Miranda arrived just on time. She and Lizzie sat down in Lizzie's room, locking the door to avoid interruptions. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Miranda said:

"So… how was your day with Gordo?"

"Better than the first day of high school! We watched TV, ate popcorn, played board games… just like we used to."

"So why aren't you happier about it?"

"Because we were acting! It was so fake. I couldn't stop thinking about…stuff and I'm guessing he couldn't either."

"What do you mean by…stuff?"

"You know what I'm talking about! The kiss! Why I did it!"

"And why did you do it?"

"I…er…I don't know…"

"Liar! Just tell me!"

"Well, after a lot of thinking, I realized that…maybe…I…might…l-like Gordo."

"Yay! You've finally worked it out! It took you long enough. How did you do it?"

"Well, I noticed a few things. Like whenever we touch, I blush. I can't stop thinking about him, and how perfect he is. And I guess it's always been like that, except I never noticed."

"So you like Gordo and he likes you!"

"Yeah…" said Lizzie unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" asked a very confused Miranda.

"Well, it seems so perfect. We like each other. We're already best friends, so we don't have to go through the awkward getting to know each other phase. But then what if we break up? Our friendship would be ruined."

"Lizzie, you and Gordo are best friends. You've known each other all your lives. If you break up, it will be awkward for a while, but you'll stay friends. Besides, do you seriously think you two will break up*? You've liked each other WAY too long for that. You already know everything about each other, so it's not like there are going to be any nasty surprises!"

"Are you sure about this? What if it all goes wrong? I don't want to lose Gordo!"

"Lizzie. You'll never know if you never try. Sure, it could all go wrong. But it could all go right! I say go for it. Plus, how do you think Gordo would feel if you said you didn't like him? You do realize how long I've spent convincing him that you DO like him, but you just haven't realized yet, don't you?"

"I guess you're right… But can you do me one favour?"

"What?"

"Don't tell Gordo. I want to do it myself."

"That works for me!"

"Come on, let's go to the mall."

"Great idea! Let's go!"

**So did you like it? I've noticed that the characters keep repeating themselves, so I'll pay more attention to that in the next chapter.**


	5. The Truth

**So here's chapter 5. It's really nice (and quite surprising) to know that people actually like what I wrote! **

Lizzie was standing in her room staring at the phone in her hand. One phone call, and she could finally tell Gordo what she had been hiding from everyone, including herself, for so long. Her hands shook as she dialed the number. She took a deep breath, and pressed call. The phone rang and rang, but no one answered. "He must be busy," she thought, "Maybe I'll try again later."

She put the phone down and tried to distract herself, but failed. After a moment of intense consideration, she put on her shoes, grabbed her coat and announced to anyone listening that she was going out. When no one answered, she rushed down the stairs and started walking towards Gordo's house.

As she neared his house, she slowed down. Was she really ready for this? What if he wasn't there? What if he had changed his mind, and didn't like her anymore? (A lot could change in two days!) Lizzie took a few deep breaths and forced her legs to start walking again. Very quickly, she was outside Gordo's house ringing the doorbell.

Almost immediately, she heard the sound of someone running through the door and then the door swung open to reveal a breathless Gordo.

"Lizzie…"

"Hi Gordo! Is this a good time?"

"Um…yeah…sure…I just made popcorn. Want some?"

"Sure!" replied Lizzie, following him into the living room. A bowl of popcorn was sitting on the table, and the TV was on. Gordo quickly turned it off and they sat down.

"So…why are you here? Oh…sorry…I didn't mean to be rude…it's just…er…"

"You were hoping I'd worked it out?"

"Yeah, I you're right. So, did you?" asked Gordo tentatively.

"You really want to know, don't you? And I though we agreed not to talk about it until I wanted to?" laughed Lizzie.

"Of course I want to know! This is important!"

"Well, I…did work it out." Gordo turned towards Lizzie so fast the bowl of popcorn flew onto the floor, spilling popcorn everywhere. He didn't care though. Lizzie had his full, undivided attention.

"So? What…I mean…why…I mean…you know what I mean…"

"Well, I…er…realized that…I…erm…er…l-l-like you as…m-m-more than a friend," stammered Lizzie. Once she had said it, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had had no idea that telling Gordo her true feelings would feel so…liberating!

This time it was Gordo who kissed Lizzie. It was the best kiss either of them had ever had. Fireworks exploded in each of their heads. When they finally pulled away, they were both breathless.

Gordo smiled. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that…" Lizzie looked at him in a way that clearly said "Tell me!". "Well, it was when you went out with Ronnie that I realized. I couldn't stop trying to work out what it was about him you liked much, and after a while I realized I was jealous. When I saw you two kissing I would have sold my soul to be in his place."

Lizzie gasped in shock and horror. "You saw us kissing? Why didn't you tell me? Why were you even there? If I'd known you were there, I would never have…"

"It's fine, really. You didn't know I was there, so you can't be blamed for anything. It was my stupid fault for coming. I thought … I don't know what I thought. I just made this CD of all the songs that make me instantly think about you. I was going to give it to you, but… I'm glad I didn't, though. It would have made things really complicated."

"I guess you're right… I hate to say this, but if I'd found out then, we definitely wouldn't be sitting here now. I would have completely freaked out."

"I'm sure you would have. That's why I never gave you the CD. I actually used it myself. I listened to it so much that it wore out." Lizzie laughed. The pair continued to talk until Lizzie had to go home. They kissed one more time, and Lizzie walked home smiling and skipping with joy. She knew in her heart that Gordo would never break her heart like Ronnie had. It made her wonder how she could have spent so long seeing Gordo as a friend, and nothing more. She was a real idiot sometimes!

When she got home, she swept into the kitchen and grabbed a juice from the fridge. She didn't notice her Mom sitting at the counter, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Where've you been? I haven't seen you since lunchtime."

"Oh, just at Gordo's. We ate some popcorn."

"So you went to Gordo's just to eat popcorn? Have we run out or something?"

"We didn't just eat popcorn. We talked too."

"What about?"

"Stuff."

"The same stuff he came to talk to you about the other day, early in the morning?"

"How did you...?"

"I was going upstairs to put the laundry away. I heard everything. So did you two sort it out?"

"You could say that."

"I can't believe you and Gordo are finally together! You wouldn't believe how long your father and I have been waiting for this to happen!"

Lizzie gave her mother a look and went upstairs to her room. Later, she could be heard singing along happily to some music. Her mother smiled to herself and wondered what their wedding would be like…

**Did you like it? I'm sorry if it went downhill after Lizzie told Gordo how she felt. When I told my crush how I felt, I kind of nervously changed the subject and then he went to class. From the kiss onwards, it's what I imagine it could be like, even though I've never been kissed or had a boyfriend yet. So that's why it's bad.**


	6. Epilogue: A Perfect Life

**This chapter isn't really necessary. I just wanted to finish off the story with everything perfect for Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda. **

Lizzie relaxed in the garden with Miranda. She smiled with happiness. Her life had turned out perfectly; She had a wonderful husband, wonderful kids, a wonderful job, a wonderful best friend, and a wonderful house. Everything about her life was perfect.

Polly, who was, at 6 years old, her eldest child, came running into the garden. "Mommy, Mommy! Look what I made!" she cried, brandishing a cardboard model of a house with models of her family standing inside it. She had spent the last week working on it with her father, who followed her out of the house.

He had 4-year old Sammy tugging on his hand and 2-year old Sophie on his hip. He put down his children in the grass and went over to kiss his wife, who smiled at him. "I was just thinking how perfect everything is. I have a perfect husband, perfect children, a perfect job… I could go on! I'm so happy!"

"So am I." He turned his head and nearly jumped. "Hi, Miranda! I hadn't noticed you there. You're here so often you just blend into the background!"

"Yeah, sure Gordo," she said. "You were just too blinded by love for your wife to notice me."

He laughed. "Yeah, I was". He kissed Lizzie again.

"Eww! They're kissing!" cried the children simultaneously.

"I'm going to have to agree with you there!" laughed Miranda. Lizzie gave her a look.

"What are you talking about? You and Larry are just the same! Worse, even!" Everyone laughed. Their lives really were perfect.

**Sorry if this is really cheesy. I just liked the idea. **


End file.
